


Surprise Me

by elirwen



Series: Pornalot 2018 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Holodeck Sex, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: In hindsight, telling the AI “surprise me” when it asked him what scenario he’d like to play out might not have been the brightest idea he’s ever had...





	Surprise Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for week 2 of Pornalot 2018: prompt - fantasy

In hindsight, telling the AI “surprise me” when it asked him what scenario he’d like to play out might not have been the brightest idea he’s ever had. He blames the stress and fatigue brought on by the long, frustrating diplomatic talks with the ambassadors of the five planets of the Avalon system. 

He finds himself strapped to a medical chair, unable to move, a strip of cloth in his mouth preventing him from speaking. He did put bondage and submission on the list of kinks when setting up his holodeck preferences, so he isn’t completely against the idea, but none of his previous sessions started this abruptly. Still, he can always safeword out, or in this case think-word out of the simulation as he can’t actually speak.

“Well, well, well… If it isn’t the mighty Captain Pendragon of HMS Albion,” a voice comes from behind him and while he tenses, he can also feel anticipation building in his belly. “Not so mighty now, are you?”

Hands caress his hair, sliding down his neck, tracing the line of his jaw. Arthur’s eyes flutter shut. 

“What would your crew think if they saw you like this? Bound, helpless, and enjoying every second of it.”

The hands slide lower, teasing his nipples through the thin material of the uniform. Arthur arches into the touch, restraints digging into his skin harder.

“What should I do with you? Should I give you what you want or should I make you beg? Should I give you pleasure or should I give you pain?”

Arthur moans into the gag, his cock rapidly swelling in reaction to the man’s words, to his neverending teasing of Arthur’s sensitive nipples.

“Both it is,” the man says and pulls away, finally circling the chair and entering Arthur’s field of vision, forcing Arthur out of his stubborn denial.

Of course he knew the man was Merlin. It’s right there in the session settings. But it never stops the guilt from pooling in his stomach. Merlin is his first officer, his friend, and here he is dragging him into his sexual fantasies. But no matter how often he tells himself that it’s the last time he’s doing this, he can’t stop himself from coming back for more. 

“Open your eyes,” Merlin says, pulling Arthur from his guilt-filled musings. “You’re not allowed to take your eyes off me. Is that understood?”

A thrill runs through Arthur’s body at the authority in Merlin’s voice, and he nods quickly, eager to see and feel whatever comes next. 

Merlin’s eyes glow gold and Arthur’s clothes disappear. He gasps at the feel of the ropes pressing into his bare skin. This is new. The computer is outdoing itself today.

Merlin remains clothed, his eyes roaming over Arthur’s body, making him squirm with building arousal. More gold swirling in Merlin’s eyes, and Arthur cries out as something invisible coils itself around his cock and balls, squeezing and not letting go.

“What did I just say?” Merlin asks.

Arthur’s eyes jump from trying to spot the invisible ties at his groin back to Merlin’s face.

“You really do want to be punished,” Merlin says, calm and collected, only the blush of his cheeks and obvious bulge in his trousers betraying his enjoyment of the situation. 

The pressure on Arthur’s genitals increases, and he pants into the gag, struggles against the bindings, all the while trying to keep his gaze fixed on Merlin.

“Better,” Merlin says, releasing the pressure, disappearing the bindings and the gag.

Arthur slumps into the chair, his mind cloudy with sudden freedom, but he doesn’t get much time to rest as the chair moves under him, the back of it lowering itself slightly and leg rests forming under his legs, spreading him open. Ropes wind around his body once more, looser than before but still keeping him in place.

Merlin steps between his thighs, presses his finger against Arthur’s opening while his fly opens itself just enough for Merlin to pull his cock out and give it a few lazy strokes. A foreign feeling of warm fullness spreads from the point of contact past Arthur’s sphincter and further inside his channel.

“What..?” Arthur starts to ask, but the next second Merlin’s freshly freed erection pushes inside him, stealing his breath away.

“So tight,” Merlin gasps, buried inside Arthur’s heat, unmoving. 

The stretch is intense, more intense than Arthur’s ever experienced during his sessions. Breath stutters in his chest and he tries to reach for Merlin, wanting, needing his touch, but the rope won’t let him.

“Please,” he whispers, his voice hoarse. “I need… Touch me.”

“That’s new,” Merlin says, his eyes wide with surprise, but Arthur is too far gone to find it strange.

“Please,” he begs, straining against the bindings and the next second his limbs are free and he reaches for Merlin, pulls him closer, pressing their lips together, gasping as Merlin’s cock moves in him. “Fuck me.”

Merlin doesn’t need to be told twice, setting up a slow rhythm that lasts only a few minutes before he picks up speed as he seeks pleasure in Arthur’s body. He never stops kissing Arthur, only moving from Arthur’s lips to his jaw and neck and shoulder before returning back to his lips when Arthur’s begging turns desperate.

The pleasure is becoming too much, the need to come nearly overwhelming. Arthur forces his hand in between their bodies, tugging at his own cock in time with Merlin’s thrusts, the fingers of his other hand digging into Merlin’s side. 

Few moments of blind weightlessness as the pleasure mounts and then he’s coming messily in between their bodies. 

Merlin’s swearing washes over him, his erratic thrusts only heightening Arthur’s pleasure. And then Merlin stills, presses himself to Arthur as close as their current position allows, gasping and trembling, filling Arthur with his seed. 

Arthur cards his fingers through Merlin’s hair until their breathing settles, until Merlin’s spent cock slips out of him. Merlin pulls him up from the chair and smiles at him as if he’s the most precious thing in the universe.

“End the simulation, Kil,” Merlin says then.

“What?” Arthur ask, confused.

Their surroundings melt away but Merlin stays, staring at Arthur, wide-eyed.

“Fuck,” they say in unison.

 

***

 

Kilgharrah, the HMS Albion’s AI, cackles to himself, booking the holodeck 5 for the rest of the night, nothing more than generating a simple double bed needed this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are ♥.


End file.
